


Peaches In The Luxe Lounge

by Caffiend



Series: Jaguar Villains - Thomas and Maura [2]
Category: British Actor RPF, Crimson Peak (2015) RPF, Jaguar "British Villains" Commercial, The Night Manager (TV) RPF, Thor (Movies) RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, Bondage and Discipline, Child slavery, Computer hackers, Daddy Tom, Dom Tom, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Human Trafficking, Kidnapping, Organized Crime, Smut, Strippers, lap dance, private dance, strip club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-29 22:01:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8507062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caffiend/pseuds/Caffiend
Summary: This is a one-shot to follow up "Not Going To Happen." I've been missing Thomas and Maura, so while I'm writing their sequel, I wanted to offer up a sneak peek to their next adventure. This is set AFTER their happy New Zealand ending.Thank you as always for reading!





	1. "But I Graduated From Bloody Oxford!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Peaches" hates her job at a prestigious "Gentlemen's Club" in New York City. And glitter. She really hates glitter. But a last-minute private dance in the "Luxe Lounge" might make this night an adventure she won't forget.

"A double first at Oxford..." Swing, twirl. "Graduated summa cum laude..." Long, sultry back arch and spin. "I hacked into the CIA database when I was 19 years old..." Grab the silks, twirl, lean, and arch. "I brought down one of the biggest crime syndicates- well, with help- in Europe..." The girl's legs arched out into a graceful split, upside down on the stripper pole, before bending at the waist and swinging to her feet with a saucy bow. Leaning over to accept wrinkled bills from hands eagerly shaking in her direction, she simpered, giggled and gave her sultriest smiles to the most generous tippers. Strutting off stage still fighting the urge to make her G-string cover more of her ass, the girl slumped in front of the smeared mirror backstage. "Aaaaand, wouldn't my professors at Oxford be proud to see me now. A fucking stripper!" Vigorously brushing her hair to attempt to remove some of the glitter, she groaned internally to hear the phlegmy tone of her manager.

"Peaches!"

Maura Morrighann MacLaren glumly stood as Ken ("Ken, as in Ken doll, love- though I'm packing, unlike that plastic bastard!" as he preferred to introduce himself) barked her name again. "I'm right here, Ken. You're loud and clear when I'm sitting right in front of you." Her manager's rubbery lips looked especially moist tonight, Maura thought dispassionately. Had he been hiding backstage, eating fried chicken again? 

"You've got a private, the Luxe Lounge." The club manager managed to visually grope every inch of bare skin on the girl before leering appreciatively. 

She tried not to whine- she did, but it was there. "Kennnn," Maura groaned, "I'm done. I'm off shift. I'm sweaty. Give him to someone else."

"I don't think you heard me- _Peaches,"_ he growled, "the dude wanted you. Paid double. You'll be there in less than five minutes or you're out of a job."

Maura _hated_ him. She hated him with every fiber of her being as she hastily showered, re-applied her false eyelashes and put on a lacy balconette bra and panty set, the creamy white color bringing out the flush in her cheeks- both sets- which was how she'd been cursed with the stage name of "Peaches." Another thing to hate, she thought furiously as her 5 inch heels carried her back to the "Luxe Room." Despite this being one of the most prestigious "Gentleman's" Clubs in New York City, the private rooms still held the aura of undeniable sleaziness, the scent of sex and body oils lingering under the haze of Febreze. "Maurice," she grimly greeted the black t-shirted bouncer lingering by the private rooms. 

"Maura," he replied in a monotone, eyes still fixed on some far-off spot. Despite the man's dreamy demeanor, Maura liked him. Maurice could break up a fight before the customers knew a punch was thrown, and the muscles bulging under his black t-shirt had lifted a myriad of overly-grabby clients off of the girls and out the door in a heap. Plus, he was the only one in this glitter-caked hellhole that called her by her real name. "You might want to put on an extra pretty smile," he suggested, still gazing over her head. "This one's wearing a $5,000 suit. At least. And those cuff links cost more than my Viper."

Seizing two clean glasses and a bottle of Jameson, Maura smiled weakly. Maurice's eyes darted to her for a moment, then off into the distance again. "Shit, girl. Even _I_ wouldn't tip you for a half-assed effort like that."

Stretching her mouth as wide as it would go, she gnashed her sharp white teeth at him, fluttering her false lashes like deranged lunar moths. "How's this?" she gritted.

Shaking his head, the bouncer opened to the door to the "Luxe Lounge," graciously ushering her in.

 

The light was brighter than the omnipresent gloom of the main club area, so Maura had to blink a bit. When her pale green eyes adjusted, she focused on the amused man seated on the leather couch. "Hello," she purred, "and how is your evening so far?"

"It's about to get better," he replied pleasantly.

Placing two ice cubes into a glass, the girl added the expensive whiskey to fill the drink halfway before turning to hand it to the man with a flourish. Waiting to see him take a sip and nod appreciatively, Maura smiled flirtatiously. "Hmmm...you look like a smooth jazz kind of guy. Perhaps old-school country?" Batting those heavy eyelashes, she fought back a spiteful grin when he visibly shuddered.

"No darling, no...Smooth Jazz." His voice was as beautiful as his suit, low, exquisite elocution and dripping sex. "Why don't you put on something you enjoy. Something like the song you danced to before you left the stage...and left the entire audience bereft."

Turning to the elaborate sound system in the wall, Maura rolled her eyes. Like he noticed the song while he was busy trying to picture her breasts without her saucy little bikini top. 

"No rolling of those lovely eyes, darling. It's not wise to be disrespectful." The cold drop in the man's tone sent a corresponding chill up Maura's spine.

"Of course not, _Sir,"_   she simpered. "Now then, I was dancing to the new Beck tune- "Dreams?" so let's find something similar..." Starting "Dangerous" from the Big Data playlist, Maura gave a long, slow hip roll as she turned back to her client. The girl almost tripped when she caught sight of his handsome face. His eyes were blazing, head lowered and looking up at her like he was ready to pounce. "What- um, what shall I call you?" Maura attempted to sound alluring, but her knees were knocking together with anxiety. "Peaches" was one of the few dancers at the club who did not fuck her clients. Maurice always pleasantly threatened every one of them as he ushered them in to a private room.

"You will not touch Peaches. Not a finger. If you try, I'll tear your dick off...if she doesn't do it first." With a hearty chuckle, he'd close the door on the suddenly sweaty men in their expensive suits.

That little "pep talk" from Maura's favorite bouncer always seemed to do the trick. But this man- this delicious-looking specimen didn't look the slightest bit intimidated. 

The blasted man chuckled, low and dark, like they were sharing a little joke that was more scary than funny. "Call me Daddy. And I shall call you baby girl."

Forcing back the little squeak that wanted to escape her throat, she forced another smile on those full pink lips, pouting them adorably. "Well, Daddy, may I freshen up your drink?"

"Thank you, baby girl. And take my jacket, would you?" Rising to his full height, the client still looked down at Maura, even with her five inch platform heels. 

'Don't make me touch this man,' she moaned silently, 'damnit! Of course he smells amazing!' And he did, her new Daddy. Instead of the reek of liquor, cigarette smoke and sweat, he still carried the crisp notes of his aftershave and the reassuring smell of a starched white shirt. Her hands went up to carefully pull his suit jacket off those broad shoulders and slipped it on to a hanger. When she turned, her new Daddy was standing right behind her. "No touching!" Maura yelped, cringing when he started laughing. 

"No, baby girl. You will do all the touching tonight," he soothed, "now, loosen my tie like a good girl, and unbutton the top two buttons on my shirt."

Attempting a seductive smile that looked more like a flinch, she raised her hands to loosen that lovely silk tie. Maura could feel his dark head bent to hers, his soft breath on her cheek. Freeing the buttons, she gingerly spread open his collar a bit. 

"Mmmmm..." her Daddy grunted, "much better." Holding up his glass, the man raised a brow as Maura seized it, happy to have an excuse to move away. Neatly sidestepping to her left, she avoided getting caged into the tiny bar. Tasting the fresh drink, her Daddy nodded. "Have a sip, little one."

"Oh, I don't drink at work," Maura tried to dodge the glass as it rose to her lips. 

"Be a good girl and do as Daddy says." His voice was still pleasant, but she heard the inflexible note behind the purr. Sighing, she opened her mouth as he put the drink to her lips. Swallowing, Maura did appreciate the warmth of the Jameson, loosening the anxiety strangling her throat. He moved behind her, so close that the girl could feel the heat from his long body radiate down her back and legs. Just an inch or so separated them, but technically he was not touching her. Resting his glass on her hipbone, he whispered, "Dance, baby girl."

Slowly beginning a sinuous figure eight with her hips, Maura could hear the ice cubes clink in his glass. Closing her eyes, she tried to get lost in the sultry rhythm of the song, trying to pretend this tall, dangerous man wasn't shadowing her a hairs breath behind her. 

"Nobody's listening when we're alone  
Nobody's listening, there's nobody listening,  
No one can hear us when we're alone  
No one can hear us, no, no one can hear us"

"Run your hands through your hair, baby girl." His mouth was right next to her ear, so close that she could almost feel his lips against her sensitive lobe. Almost. Her new Daddy was still following the rules. Maura's slim fingers obediently traveled through her waist-length hair, sliding along the silken strands as her hips did another slow rotation as her knees bent. "Lovely..." he praised. He watched as her eyes closed, a little sigh passing over those sweet lips. God, what he wouldn't do to kiss them. Lifting his drink from her hipbone to take a sip, the Daddy watched her arms stretch high, then run down her flat tummy and down her thighs, still swirling those damnable hips. "Such a good girl," he praised, "such a beautiful baby girl."

Maura's head was tilted back, so when her client abruptly stepped from behind her and walked to the couch, she nearly tipped backwards. Regaining her balance with a scowl, she quickly smoothed it into a smile when his dark brows drew together.

"Come over here, darling. Don't be shy with your Daddy."

With an inward groan, she did as he asked, lingering closer than she was used to as he leaned back against the cushions, deliberately placing one long arm, then the other over the back of the couch and out of reach of her body. Parting his legs wide in an irritating example of man-spreading, his thin lips quirked into a smile. "Keep dancing, baby girl. I didn't give you permission to stop." Narrowing those pale green eyes, Maura did as she was told, stepping boldly between those spread legs to bend from her waist, slowly rotating in a taunting arc with a slow, delicious curve that arched her back away from him, placing her breasts inches from his face. He smiled, enjoying their sweet curve in the balconette bra. "Lovely, sweet girl, such perfect breasts, pushed high in that filthy little bra. Where did you find such a delightful piece of lingerie?"

Leaning just slightly closer, then arching back, Maura smiled spitefully. "My boyfriend gave it to me."

Her new Daddy's eyes narrowed. "Really..." Perhaps if she'd been paying closer attention, the girl would have known the retort was unwise. Looking her up and down in a disconcerting visual scrutiny, he ordered, "Take it off." Her rotating hips slowed for a moment, Maura's toned thighs tensed for a speedy retreat. "I gave you an order, baby girl. Do what Daddy tells you to do." Hands shaking, her fingers went for the front clasp of the bra and hesitated. Watching her reluctance, the client pulled on the loose end of a shimmering platinum choker around her neck, yanking her forward. Maura choked down a gasp, eye to eye with his blazing blue glare. "Be a good girl..." he warned. Nodding quickly, Maura loosened the clasp and shed the only thing hiding her from his scrutiny. Another slow, appreciative examination and her new Daddy breathed, "Beautiful. What I wouldn't give to lean forward and take one of those pretty pink nipples in my mouth- keep dancing, darling! Just nibble on it gently, watching it harden and beg for more. My hand would have to squeeze the other, running my thumb over the nipple as I watched this lovely pale flesh turn red from my hand's work."

A small puff of air left Maura's parted lips, too low to be classified as a whimper, really.

"A nice, hard suck from my mouth, I think. Yes, baby girl, you'd enjoy that, wouldn't you? An electric shock of pain and pleasure sliding from your nipple straight down to that juicy kitty?" Her thighs were shaking slightly, even her strong muscles tensing against the strain of straddling the sadistic bastard's lap without actually sinking down on it. And his cock wasn't helping, rising to push angrily against those fine woolen trousers. Her new Daddy's face drew close to her breasts, barely breathing on them, still enjoying the treacherous tightening of her nipples. "There you are, baby girl," he crooned fondly. Maura watched his big hands tighten into fists, the veins bulging ominously. "How I would love to lick and play with these precious mounds- so sensitive, aren't they?" Eyeing her slowing hips, the client chuckled cruelly, "Now baby girl, you're not giving me my money's worth. Keep dancing, darling." Leaning back again, he fixed her with the smile of Satan, lounging indolently on the cheap leather couch like it was his throne.

Tossing all that hair back down her spine, the girl arched against him, then away as his chest involuntarily moved forward. "Hmmm..." she sighed, "this is my favorite part of the song..." Straddling her Daddy, pelvis invitingly pushed close to that uncomfortable bulge, Maura leaned close and whispered, "No touching now, Daddy. You don't want your baby girl to get in trouble, do you?" An answering groan made her hum happily.

"You understand, they got a plan for us  
I bet you didn't know that I was dangerous  
It must be fate, I found a place for us  
I bet you didn't know someone could love you this much"

Maura tossed her head back, knowing her nipples were just a scant movement from his warm mouth, enjoying the feeling of finally _owning_ this man- until she heard him rasp. "Pull down my zipper and take my cock out, baby girl."

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter coming up. I'm not going to lie. There will be smut.


	2. "No Touching!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which "Peaches" is compelled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is smut. But nothing I suspect you would disagree with.

Maura froze in mid hip sway to stare at her new Daddy, watching his pupils expand as he absently licked his lips. "I- can't! I- no touching!" she gasped, unable to think of anything else to say. Where had the smooth Peaches gone, the girl who could giggle and cajole and still slip away before the client knew what hit him? Because this girl- still frozen in place and straddling the long legs of her client- _this_ girl felt like her brain was frozen in place, just like her hips.

"I'm not touching you, baby girl." The rasp was still in his voice, along with a deeper growl that seemed to curl along Maura's spine, making her shiver. "You are touching _me_. Now, darling, do as I say. Unzip my trousers, and take my cock out." It felt as if she was standing beside them, watching the moment with a complete inability to stop it.

Maura's hands dropped slowly as she rose up on her knees. She couldn't seem to tear her eyes away from his gaze- a set, intent expression that told her he was barely holding on to his self-control. 'His eyes are beautiful,' she thought hazily as her hands seemed to move on their own. 'Like the Mediterranean.' She could hear herself angrily asking 'what are you _doing_ right now!" and yet her fingers still reached in to his open fly to discover her new Daddy didn't bother with underwear that day. Maura finally broke her staring match as she pulled his cock free from his expensive suit, eyes darting down to see a beautifully thick, hard shaft that was pulsing subtly in the palm of her hand. Idly running her fingertips over the swollen mushroom shape of his tip, the girl could hear his low groan as his eyes stayed fixed on her face.

"Such a good girl..." he growled, his hips arching involuntarily as she wrapped her fingers around him, sliding up and down, playing with the silky texture of his skin and squeezing against the iron-hard shaft beneath. While Maura wasn't in the habit of finding all male genitalia "beautiful," this man's was. Long and pink, with veins roping it's hardness and giving a delicious texture as her hand continued to squeeze and play. "Now, darling. Unbutton my shirt. I want to feel those hard little nipples rubbing against my chest."

As this point, hesitating over any new order seemed pointless, so Maura's slim hand rose to release each button and pull off his tie, the work slower because her other hand couldn't seem to leave the stroking motion she was perfecting on his rigid cock. His chest was thickly muscled and highly defined, a well-formed six pack, and those lovely cut lines that pointed in such a delightfully pointed way to his pelvis. Acting on impulse, she climbed off his lap, ignoring his growl of displeasure as she ran the tip of her tongue along that beautiful musculature. Feeling his abdomen tighten as he felt the cool trace of her mouth along the trail of hair leading to his cock, Maura smiled against him. He was perfect- his skin was warm and smelled wonderful, the silky hair leading to his cock must have tickled- her Daddy arched his back and twisted a bit. Blowing on the wet, seeping head of that thick shaft, she gloated, hearing him groan above her.

"Since you're so perfectly positioned next to my cock, baby girl, why don't you give Daddy a sweet kiss there? Don't be shy. I think you'll find it delicious." Her client's voice was still perfectly enunciated, but the there was a breathlessness she'd not heard before.

And he was right- it was delicious: from the silky texture of his spongy head to the sleek feel of his shaft in her mouth. Maura began feeling that power over him again, enjoying his groan as his dark head dropped back on the sofa, then forced it up again to enjoy the sight of his cock sliding in and out between her full lips. Her pink lipstick slicked along his shaft in filthy, compelling streaks, shining along with her saliva and making him glisten. Looking up at him with undeniable mischief in her eyes, the girl pulled her long curls around to wrap around his scrotum, the silky slip and slide coddling his sensitive balls as her mouth worked harder along his cock. Her eyes darted to the side to see his hands tighten into fists again on the couch's back, and she grinned inwardly to see this haughty Daddy fight for control. It felt like an out of body experience again, kneeling on a not quite clean floor and pleasuring a man paying for her time. It was nothing Maura ever imagined doing- especially given her loathing of her mother's past as a whore- but this was different. Naughty. Delicious, and in the end, _her_ choice. She knew she could call for Maurice and even this strong and fit specimen would be out the door.

"Enough! Enough, baby girl, but thank you. You are utterly perfect." Her Daddy groaned, running his hands through his short black curls and trying to recover. "Stand up, darling, and kneel over me again." Legs suddenly shaking again, Maura rose slowly and did as he ordered, putting her hands on his bare shoulders to steady herself. Big fists still clenching and then trying to relax, her Daddy took a deep breath. "Now, baby girl, pull your thong aside and put me inside you." Maura's mouth dropped open and she began to pull away. "Ah- ah!" he chided, "I did not give you permission to move away. I can feel you're beautifully ready- your wetness is making your thighs slick. Let Daddy make you feel good. Climb on, now darling."

"You are NOT doing this!" her brain raged at her while Maura's pussy delightedly poised above that purple, glistening head. Biting her lower lip anxiously, the girl widened her legs and pushed her pelvis closer to him, back arching to put that heated tip at her entrance.

"That's my baby girl," he growled, "slide down, darling. Let Daddy make you happy." As Maura did, moving slowly to counteract against the burning, painful sting of attempting to accommodate him. The client whispered approving filth into her ear, not moving and letting her take the pace as she needed to. "Oh, God darling! You're on fire inside, I feel like my dick is melting into you. I can feel all your sweet little muscles flutter against me. Halfway there, baby girl, halfway there. Doesn't that feel good? I know it stings, but I suspect you enjoy that, don't you, my dirty little girl? You like how much you have to stretch for me? Just a few inches more, precious, just a few inches more and I'll let you rest and get used to me inside this fiery little cunt. Lean into me, put those delicious breasts against me..." Maura sighed aloud at this- his chest was hard, she could feel the movement of his pectorals as he shifted against her sensitive nipples. The support from leaning against his strong body made the pull below easier to bear. "Oh, my baby girl...Daddy is so proud of you. It feels like there hasn't been a cock inside this wet little slit for some time. Is that true, darling? Has it been a while since you've been taken this way?"

"A...a little," Maura admitted, barely noticing that she was answering him honestly as she finally felt him come to the top of her- no where else to go. As they both looked down, her new Daddy smiled in an utterly depraved fashion as he saw two inches still outside her pussy. 

:Oh, baby girl..." his disappointment was clear. "You can't take all of Daddy? Well, we can fix that. Slide up, darling...good...now down again, move those hips like you did when you were dancing for me. Ahhhh- God! There we are. See? You did have a bit more room in your cunt to take me, didn't you?" While the client never touched her, as required, he did begin thrusting his hips up strongly, nearly knocking Maura off his cock at one point before she found her balance with a startled yelp. Biting down hard on her lower lip to keep quiet, she began to move again, more confidently as the burning sting began to fade. Her slick began eagerly assisting the pull and slide of that wonderful, hard shaft inside her. "Mmmm...baby girl..." he purred. "Look down." She obeyed to see her clit rubbing against the hairy base of him. "You've taken all of Daddy inside you, such a good girl." The combination of the sin and sex dripping from that deep voice and the increasing throbbing of him inside her made Maura begin to move against him again, scooping her pelvis in on the downstroke to grind against him, then arching out on the up to rub that thick head against her G-spot. Her Daddy continued to compliment her, purring depraved thoughts into her ear as his hips snapped up sharply to help her. 

'How could this be happening to me?' Maura thought desperately, 'Letting this man who paid for my time order me around, making me ride his cock- making me _enjoy_ it!' As her hips began moving faster, the girl knew she was heading for an orgasm she couldn't keep quiet. Desperately reaching for the remote, her thumb clicked it blindly until the shrieking guitars of Def Leppard's "Pour Some Sugar On Me" blared through the speakers. Looking at each other, the two lovers both burst into laughter at the overly cheesy and all too-familiar stripper anthem. Nonetheless, they both began moving faster and faster against each other, her Daddy's hands gripping the sofa desperately to keep from wrapping them around her ass and breasts. And as Maura felt her walls begin to spasm and that tight coil in her belly violently unravel, she looked into those Mediterranean eyes desperately. "Please, Daddy! May- may I come?"

This prompted an uncomfortably wolf-like growl from his as he gritted, "You may, baby girl. Come all over my cock, now. Make me slippery and wet. NOW!" Maura jumped slightly, then bit into his shoulder to keep from screaming as she heard his groans leaking through clenched teeth as the coil of her channel against his swelling shaft forced him to finish, flooding her with the searing heat of his come. While Def Leppard continued their rock ode to "sugar," the two could only hear the panting of the other. When Maura felt that she could stand without falling over, she gingerly pulled herself from his still hard cock, both of them groaning. Tidying herself with some wet wipes placed in the room for the uncomfortably obvious purpose, she pulled her undies straight and hooked her bra. Smiling shyly without quite meeting his amused gaze, she knelt over him to clean their wetness from his cock and thighs. Her new Daddy stood as she helped him dress- buttoning his shirt and looping that expensive silk tie into a tidy Windsor Knot. Finishing his drink, he pulled on his suit jacket and narrowed his eyes at her meaningfully. "I wish I could kiss those lovely, pouty lips," he said with clear regret.

"No touching!" She reminded him. Standing on tiptoes and lightly putting her hand on his chest, Maura gave him a long, slow kiss. Pulling back with a mischievous smile, she teased, "But I _can_ touch you."

A pointed knock on the door from Maurice made them both move apart, and her client looked at her with regret. "Next time, I shall book you for the entire night. Would you like to play with your Daddy all night, baby girl?"

Maura shuddered with pleasure, thinking of more time bouncing on that amazing cock. Flushing as she caught his knowing smile, she smoothed his tie and jacket. "I- um... I work Thursdays, Fridays and Saturdays."

Leaning close one last time as the irritated bouncer outside gave another "thunk!" on the door with his fist, her client whispered, "Give Daddy a nice kiss, then." Without a thought, the girl went up on tiptoe and savored the taste of Jameson on his tongue as they kissed goodbye.

As the tall man in the expensive suit strode from the room, nodding briefly to Maurice, Maura fixed an innocent expression on her face as her friend turned to look at her, suspicion on his dark face. "Are we changing our 'no touching' policy?" he said acidly.

Biting back a childish urge to giggle, she firmly shook her head. "The man never touched me." 

 

Driving home that night, Maura had a hard time concentrating. What if the oh, so prestigious "Gentleman's Club'" taped those private rooms? It was strictly forbidden, but that meant nothing. This club catered to all types, from Wall Street billionaires to Colombian drug lords and every expensive, entitled asshole in between. Shaking her head, she accepted there was nothing she could do about it at this moment. Pulling up to a little converted warehouse near the Meat Packing District, Maura dreamily climbed the stairs to her loft, still feeling the pleasant burn and soreness inside. Unlocking the big sliding door, she shut and locked it securely before throwing her purse across the room. 

"I'm not talking to you!"

Deep, masculine laughter came from the comfortable sectional by the windows. "Now, darling. Don't play coy with me. You were magnificent." 

"Thomas! Really? You couldn't wait until I got home?" Maura growled, annoyed by the smug grin and the twinkle in those lovely eyes of his.

Rising to his feet with a finger holding his place in "The Merchant Of Venice," Thomas Pine stood, at her side in a moment, thanks to those treacherously long legs. "No, baby girl, I couldn't." She groaned, hearing that silky tone slip into his words, knowiang it always made her cave. "I've been gone for three weeks in the most unpleasant sections of Eastern Europe you can possibly imagine. Thinking of being inside you was the only thing keeping me from shooting those miserable bastards."

Kissing his firm mouth again, Maura sighed in relief and put her head against his chest. "Do you think you found the main brokers, then?"

"Nearly certain," Thomas agreed. "Based on what that idiot told you at the club, I'm sure they can lead us to the holding houses for the girls."

Shuddering, she wrapped both arms around his waist. "We have to find O'Connell's niece! Only 15 and trapped in one of those hellholes..."

His warm hand came under her chin, bringing her face up to his. "We will, darling. We will. After Algeria?"

Maura began to smile again. "And that horrid yacht?"

Thomas began to chuckle, "And your delightful crash course in murderous explosives in the Sahara?"

Laughing, she kissed him again. "A piece of cake, my sweetheart."

His eyes were that beautiful shade again, she noticed, the Mediterranean blue that told her that her Thomas loved her. Lightly running one finger along her shimmering platinum choker, the former murderous head of Jaguar Holdings gave her another kiss. "A piece of cake."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW: if you're offended that "Pour Some Sugar On Me" is being dismissed as a stripper song, I must tell you that A) I do adore Def Leppard and B) when I interviewed lead singer Joe Elliott some years back, HE was the one to tell me that every stripper he's ever met gushed about using that song onstage. So there you go.
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading! This is the sequel to "Not Going To Happen," and the beginning of Thomas and Maura's adventures in their search to find their dear friend O'Connell's kidnapped niece- which turns out to be part of an international human sex trafficking ring. I had to think of SOMETHING compelling enough to get those two out of New Zealand... Thank you as always for reading and your lovely support.


End file.
